


Heated

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Jillybean. Max goes into heat (woah - original) and has to find a way to keep herself from killing Logan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> AN: Um . . . I just think this will happen - so I want to say that I Told You So and point to proof.

_Max's PoV_  
  
I hate being in Heat. Makes me all tingly inside. Makes me wanna get on the horse. Makes me wanna get on my bike and get to Logan's, bip bip bip.  
  
Yeah - then I'd kill him. That's all that's making me sane. All that's keeping me in my room, rocking back and forth like an animal.  
  
OC opens the door, I leap up.  
  
"You okay boo?" OC asks, her head cocked to the side, looking adorable.  
  
"Fine." I snap back and start pacing. OC stays at the door. I tried being a lesbian once, worked for me until I went into Heat, then all I could think about was guys. Guess the homophobic bastards from Manticore didn't like the idea of being gay.  
  
"Press ups?" OC suggests timidly.   
  
"Great idea" I say and drop, pushing myself to the limit. Eerie Deja-vu, the last time this had happened I ended up with Rafer.  
  
I do not want to be there again.   
  
  
  
 _Alec's PoV_  
  
It's only been hours since I realized what happened, now I have a problem. Pheromones.  
  
You see - in Manticore they assumed the males wouldn't get Heat, they thought that it wouldn't happen. Well, why should they? Males don't go in Heat.  
  
But humans do. I think that with the males it's just a testostorone increase, a mistake when they mixed up our DNA, it shouldn't have happened, shouldn't have been physically possible.   
  
But I am living testimont that it is was very possible.   
  
Shit, I'm so close to Heat that it's driving me crazy. I never told them back in Manticore but I always got Heat bad. So bad in fact that I should have been taken away. That's what they did to you, took you away when you started climbing the walls. That's when I started bribing the guards.  
  
 _Hey, you guys don't report me and I will give you the drugs you want to squish your minds. _  
  
Shit. I hate this, I hate being in Heat. It gives me this euphoric high, then sends me crashing down. I don't need drugs, my body provides my roller coaster ride for me.  
  
"Hey, pal you don't look good." Someone stops me in the street. I shake my head at him and continue. Gotta return home, gotta not think about women, let one of them come to me, don't go hunting, don't revert back to the primal impulses. Training, remember pain, remember Manticore. You controlled it there, you can control it in the real world.  
  
I hate Heat, it scares me.   
  
Pheromones - they make me feel as if there's someone else in Heat in this city. Well that's crazy. There's nobody else in this city in Heat, because if there was - we wouldn't be able to resist.   
  
  
  
 _Max's PoV_  
  
It was the breeze from the window that heralded disastor. I can smell him, all of him and I can't control it.   
  
Part of me doesn't want to.  
  
I know who it is, he is no Rafer, but he's no Logan either.  
  
I don't know if this is a good idea. I don't know if I have any other chance. This is the only way, but could I look him in the eye again? Could I look Logan in the eye again?  
  
No. God give me strength. God give me strength.   
  
"Max?" OC asks.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask distractedly trying to get my bike to start.  
  
"You're leaving the house." OC sounds worried. I shrug.  
  
"Not for Logan's." I promise and leave. OC's cry of despair seems to echo in my ear. There is nothing but the hunt, nothing but the kill, nothing but the blood pounding in my ears. My conscience is gone, I would kill Logan now, at the height of my Heat, but I have bigger fish out there.   
  
  
  
 _Alec's PoV_  
  
Did I say 'shit' before? Shit does not describe my predicament. Please let me live through this, please let me survive this. Think about the medical stuff, think about the world.  
  
Like why you're in Heat. But I'm not in Heat, not technically, I'm in a synthesized mode of being, not really in Heat, not really.  
  
Knock, knock, knock at the door.  
  
Shit, shit shit.   
  
I know who it is, the door opens and she comes in, ready.  
  
I'm not, I'll never be ready for this.  
  
"Alec." She whispers. Too late for regrets, too late for prevention, too late for a cure.   
  
  
  
 _Max's PoV_  I wake, it's night. Alec is gone. No note, no word of goodbye. But I can sense that he's sorry. He didn't want this to happen, he knows I love Logan.  
  
The door opens and he walks in, he freezes when he sees me.   
  
"I thought you'd be long gone by now." He throws the keys onto the table. He looks angry.  
  
"I was asleep." I reply.  
  
"We don't sleep." He says harshly.  
  
"Don't doesn't mean can't." I tell him, starting to get dressed. We are not in Heat any more, he doesn't care about me.   
  
"I'm sorry." He says as I leave. I shake my head.  
  
"No, don't be." I say, putting a hand on his face. "This wasn't treachory, it was survival, for all three of us."   
  
  
  
 _Alec's PoV___  
  
Survival? Maybe. It would be an easy way to explain it away.  
  
But not survival, it was more. Or am I deluding myself, the last remnants of Heat?  
  
Will I live long enough to find out?  
  
  
  


The End

 


End file.
